


Addicted

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Ianto's Coffee, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack is equally addicted to both Ianto and his amazing coffee.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for cozy_coffee’s comment_fic prompt ‘Any, any, coffee.’

In Jack’s not so humble opinion, there’s nothing like a good cup of coffee after… Well, anything really. Or before, for that matter, or during, if at all possible. He’s well known for being willing to try anything once, although he’s found that some positions make drinking coffee a bit… messy, not to mention liable to cause painful scalds in unfortunate places. That’s sort of a work in progress, but he’ll figure it out; he always does in the end. It’s simply a matter of motivation, and there’s no doubt he’s highly motivated.

Jack’s always enjoyed a good cup of coffee, but ever since he caved in over a Pteranodon and invited the delectable Ianto Jones to join the Torchwood Three team, his liking for coffee has turned into a full-blown passionate love affair.

Nowadays, even the finest of coffee blends available in the best restaurants and coffee shops he’s ever visited is nothing more than a poor imitation of the divine nectar served by the inestimable Mister Jones. It’s no mere hyperbole to call it an orgasm in a cup; it sets his taste buds dancing, and reaches the parts that other coffees couldn’t in a million years. It’s extraordinarily stimulating, and yes, that is indeed a smugly satisfied smirk on Jack’s face, and why not? He’s in coffee heaven. Hiring the extraordinarily talented young Welshman was a stroke of genius on his part, and he’s sure the rest of the team would agree. Ianto is worth his weight in gold, or should that be premium coffee beans?

Of course, it doesn’t hurt that Ianto Jones, King of Coffee, is proving to be every bit as addictive as his heavenly brew. In fact at this point, despite being immortal, Jack is absolutely convinced he couldn’t survive more than a few hours without either one. Every time he comes back from another violent and painful death to a loving kiss and a perfectly brewed cup of coffee, he feels more alive than he ever has before, and for someone who can never permanently die that’s saying a lot.

There’s no doubt whatsoever in Jack’s mind; it must be love! After all the people who have tried and failed to win his heart over the years, in the end all it took was a cute Welshman and a cup of the most heavenly coffee in the known universe. Nobody back at the Time Agency would ever believe it! 

This is one addiction Jack has no intention of ever giving up.

The End


End file.
